


Found

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a girlfriend that shines as bright as Soleil, it's hard for Selkie to stay hidden for long.</p><p>For Day 5: Sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Selkie had found the perfect hiding spot. She always did. She’d played hide and seek so often that most games involving her ended with the others calling out her name, letting them know they had given up. It was fun to tease them when that happened – not enough to be mean, but just enough to enjoy a moment of silliness.

Soleil was the one exception.

When she played, it got that much harder to stay hidden. One whiff of her scent was enough for Selkie’s ears to perk up like gophers and for her tail to start swishing and thumping against whatever happened to be nearby. Contented little sighs would escape Selkie’s lips, and her heart would start racing so fast she’d swear Soleil could hear it.

Even if she managed to keep all that under control, though, Selkie wouldn’t be able to resist stealing glances. She cut an impressive figure, clearly in excellent shape from her battle and training regimen. Then there were her gorgeous, flowing pink tresses. One night under the stars, she had mentioned to Selkie that her dad had told her it was just like her grandmother’s. All Selkie could think was that her grandmother must have been so pretty.

Her smile was another story entirely.

Selkie could be having the time of her life playing outside, rolling around in the grass, enjoying the sunshine, but that smile would always shine even brighter. It’d pull her attention away from whatever she was doing. It’d fluster her and reduce her to fits of giggles. It’d fill her her up with warmth and turn her legs to jelly.

So when Soleil found her (and she always found her), that smile would make its way to her like a ray of light. It made losing at hide and seek feel a lot better.

Selkie ducked her head further behind the rock she was hiding behind, but it was futile. Moments later, Soleil was standing in front of her with that smile on her face, offering her head. “Found you, cutie.”

Cutie, babe, fluffy, all names which would be just obnoxious from anyone else sounded like music to Selkie’s ears coming from her. She giggled, and held onto Soleil’s hand, marveling at the strong grip. “Wow, Soleil, you’re getting really good at this!”

“Getting?” Soleil cocked an eyebrow, pulling Selkie to her feet. “I’ve found you the past ten times we’ve played, babe.”

“Yeah, well I’ve played _hundreds_ of times! Ten games is like, really small!”

Soleil chuckled. “Guess that means we just have to play more, then. I could get used to spending time in the woods with a pretty girl.”

Selkie smacked Soleil’s arm playfully, her cheeks growing redder and her tail swishing faster and faster. “It’s for you to practice and get better at hide and seek, silly!”

“I know, I know,” said Soleil, resting a hand on either side of Selkie’s waist before gently pulling her closer. “Doesn’t mean that’s all we need to practice.”

As she felt the firm yet gentle tug of Soleil’s fingers, Selkie tilted her head up to kiss her. For someone so strong and bold, her lips were so soft and warm. As she felt Soleil’s hand slowly move up her back to scratch behind her ears, she completely dissolved into Soleil’s arms. She made Selkie feel so warm and welcome all over, as though she was basking in the sunlight on a summer evening.

She was bright, warm, and vital, and it was moments like this that Selkie truly understood how fitting Soleil’s name was.


End file.
